Would You?
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: "You love him?" "I'd kill for him." "Yeah but would you die for him?" - A Crenny friendship  Sortof  and a Creek romance  Mentioned  A short random drabble. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT THIS UNDER FOR GENRES! :O


"You love him?" Kenny asked in that soothing tone. One so casual that you'd believe he wasn't interested in this deep conversation with one not-so-deep Craig Tucker.

That was Kenny for you, almost as uninterested as Craig but willing to talk about anything with anyone, with the exception of Cartman. Kenny knew how to give advice but more importantly he knew how to read your mind better than you. He knew you better than you knew yourself.

He asks simple questions that are so complex to you that you can't even think of a clear response. Then you have yourself questioning your first thought on the subject. You start to reconsider your previous feelings, that's what he does, he causes you to fight with your inner conscious and doubt all past beliefs.

"You have a skill." replied Craig cynically. He honestly didn't enjoy Kenny's company, half the time he wished Kenny would leave him alone and stop fucking with his mentality. It was destroying what sanity he actually had. Living in a town like South Park tends to destroy about ninety-eight percent of everyone's sanity…or more.

"Why whatever are you talking about?" anyone could see the cocky sliver of a smile carving it's way onto Kenny's features. No doubt he was thinking high of himself, that's how egotistical bastards are. They tend to think the best of themselves when their as poor as shit and have nothing to feel high and mighty about in the first place.

"You fuck people's minds." instantly a lighter sparked and was held to the end of a cigarette which burned just as quickly.

A chuckle covered the moment of silence, "That's not the only thing I fuck." he winked obnoxiously. Craig responded with a scoff showing disinterest and annoyance mixed into one. Craig didn't even realize he had a skill of being an unemotional dickhole but even if he did, he wouldn't care, that's just who he is.

"Thanks for the mental images." conversation was now completely lifeless. Neither showing interest in the others words or comments, both in their own minds. Or in this case Kenny was reading Craig's as best he could, which was pretty damn well.

"Better than a playboy, don't you agree?" arrogant. Arrogant. Arrogant. That's all Craig could think to describe Kenny McFuckingCormick. Kenny just considered it high self confidence.

"No." of course Craig's favorite response is a simple one that doesn't cause him to use to much breath, he wouldn't want to strain his voice box. The current gesture he was displaying was as much energy he wanted to use during this pointless discussion.

"Answer the question. You love him?" Kenny returned to his rare serious state. Now piercing at Craig waiting for an honest response. Not that he would know if Craig lied, Craig made lying look easy. It become one of his other skills because he uses lies to get out of everything. It's such a common activity that nobody ever questions him.

"I'd kill for him." now that was an honest to god answer. There wasn't even a sliver of a lie in that statement. Craig would literally pick up a gun and shoot anyone who upset his love. His beautiful blonde was too perfect to cry. That means whoever causes the tears of the hazel eyes must die. Which he would be happy to do.

"Anyone could kill, that's easy. Dying is another matter, it takes true love to risk your life for someone." Craig turned his attention to Kenny, "Would you die for him?"

Kenny walked away without another word. He wasn't looking for an answer, he never expected a real answer, he just wanted to fuck with Craig's mind. He did what he always does, he asks one question that has your brain thumping all day.

"I would."

* * *

Sorry for the stupid Drabble but I was talking to my friend the other day and she was going on and on about how she loved her boyfriend (She always has new boyfriends.), so I was annoyed and asked, "So you really love him?" she nodded and stated, "I'd kill for him." she didn't mean it like Craig did XD but my other friend came over and asked, "Would you die for him?" FRIEND #2 IS THE ALL KNOWING KENNY INSPIRATION! haha... that was one long authors note :/

Enjoy!


End file.
